Yu-Gi-Oh: Start of a new Era
by Misuri Hitchako
Summary: Well, how do I explain this without it being cliche, well. I'm Misuri Hitchako, and I ended up in the world of YuGiOh, but If I tell you why, you wont honestly believe me. I dont think I'm ever going to go back though, to my own world, because right now I'm holding the dimensions fate in the palm of my hand. Yami/AtemxOC KiabaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yami: **Hey there guys!  
**Marik:** This took a while because of all of the things at school thats been JERKIN HER NERVES.  
**Yugi:** Let's just say it has been pretty tough.  
**Me:** You have no idea, anyway on with the new and improved story, I gave up on the other one.  
**Bakura: **It's okay Misuri you can always try with this new one.  
**Me**: *Sighs and sweat dropps*, I hope so.  
**Yugi**: Misuri doesn't own Yugioh, or any of the characters.  
**Masuki:** She only owns me, Misuri (the oc) and the plot.  
**Bakura:** Masuki where you been!  
**Masuki:** Returns to unknown hiding spot.  
**Marik**: I hope you enjoy..or do I? * laughs evilly*  
**Yami:** Oh boy. sighs

...

'_Dear Diary, Today was very stressful, I had two more people bully me today. I have no idea how much more I can take before my temper flares out.'_

I shut my diary and sighed deeply. School was just another way for people to get under my nerves and ruin my chances of becoming a music teacher. I left my diary on my desk and went to lay on my bed.

I felt the possible flow of tears come to my eyes, but stopped them immediately. The last thing I wanted to do was let those idiots put me to tears. I eventually fell asleep with a lot of effort.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than normal since I had a hard time sleeping the night before and got ready for my bus.

I was **_so _**not looking forward to today, no matter how many people try to cheer me up. I was still going to end up seeing those same people who harass me every day. I was still going to end up listening to them talk the same smack about me from across the lunchroom. I sighed; this was not going to be a good day I just knew it wouldn't be.

My mother was already gone; she had to be at work at the butt-crack of dawn. My step-dad sat at the dining room table reading his bible, and drinking sweet tea. I quietly made my way to the kitchen careful not to disturb his reading. My attempts were a fail, because he heard me anyway.

"Morning," he said brightly, not looking up from his bible.

"Morning," I replied, opening up the refrigerator.

I looked about in it searching for possible breakfast items, or even a lunch maybe. I couldn't find anything that caught my eye and closed the fridge. Instead, I poured myself a cup of coffee and loaded it with sugar. I drank it as happily as I could and grabbed my things to get on the bus. I opened the door.

"Bye," I called out.

"Bye," he said brightly.

I couldn't help but laugh; he was always some type of chipper in the morning. I reluctantly went to the bus stop and waited for the hell on wheels to arrive. I played with the dirt and waited.

Glancing to the side, I spotted a beautiful black cat was sitting on the other side of the road, just watching me. She sat there for a few more minutes then was gone. I can tell you truthfully, I almost followed her.

The bus arrived a few short minutes later and I let the day begin by sitting in on it.

**Epic Time Skip**

I got off the bus after school and sighed, another day, and another misery. I wasn't bullied too bad today, but the fact that they wouldn't leave me alone was just enough to ruin my day.

I walked down the drive and glanced back behind me to see that the cat was there again. Stopping in my tracks, I turned my head around to see the cat made eye contact and seemed to want me to come near it. I took one step forward, and she sat there waiting until I was across the road and beside her. I put my hand down gently so she could sniff it and decide whether it was okay for me to pet her. She sniffed it and pressed her head against my palm, marking me with her scent. I smiled and gently petted her head and back. She purred softly and continued to nudge me with her head. I sat there for maybe five minutes, stroking the pretty cat and smiling like a silly idiot.

Then, she got up and started walking away. Stopping in her tracks, she glanced at me, She acted as if she wanted me to follow her.

I followed her into a dense wood that I nearly got lost in. After awhile led me to a large oak tree, which had a large hole in the middle, before she disappeared inside it. I carefully walked near it the oak. God forbid I end up like Alice and fall into a rabbit hole. I carefully checked every step for a possible rabbit hole and made my way to the black cat sitting at the end of the oak tree. She meowed at me and turned her head, as if confused as to why I was so careful.

"If you would have seen Alice in Wonderland, you would understand," I said.

The cat bowed its head at me then started to transform which caused me to I start hyperventilating. Can you blame me? If a cat suddenly starts changing shape in front of you wouldn't you freak out?

Moments later, a new woman stood in front of me with black hair and a long white robe-like dress. Her tan skin reminded me slightly of someone from ancient Egypt. My brunette and blonde two-toned hair was very unattractive compared to her straight black locks. Also, my baggie t-shirt and ripped jeans which made me look practically homeless.

The woman that used to be a cat smiled at me. "My child, do not be alarmed. I have been watching you for some time. I see your hardships; I see your heart ache. I am willing to help you my child."

"That's...very nice of you," I stuttered.

"I am at least trying to be," she chuckled. "My dear wouldn't you love to explore a new world. Let yourself be a part of a new society."

"Would that include a new school and new bullies?" I asked.

"Your perspective is clouded. I am sure once you see the place I am sending you, you will not feel this way again." She closed her eyes. "Pardon my rudeness; I am Kitehna, goddess of time and space".

"My name is Misuri Hitchako," I said, doing an awkward bow.

She chuckled. "As for your parents, if you wish it, I can make it to where you were never here in this world. Where there was no abusive father years ago, and you didn't have to leave your sisters behind." She raised her hand. "All you have to do is say the word."

I'm not sure about this...But, it would be nice for my sisters to live a life without knowing they had a failure of an older sister.

"I'll do it. But, what's the catch?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"The catch, my dear, is all I ask in return is for you to live your life in peace, away from these hardships." She chuckled. "The adventures you would go through though are quite exciting in this new world I'm sending you. You will like it quite a lot. Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Then it is done."

I beamed. "Thank you."

Then there was a flash of light, and the world around me disappeared. Next thing I knew, I was being transported through a time and space dimension. After that however, is kind of fuzzy 'cause I blacked out.

**My name is Misuri Hitchako and this is My Story.**

**Yami: **Poor thing, getting bullied all the time.  
Yugi: Don't worry she'll be with-  
Bakura: Don't spoil the plot star head!  
Marik yea! short stuff!  
Me: Didn't I try to put in my story that people don't LIKE being bullied.  
Bakura: I'm not bulling.  
Marik: I'm just stating the obvious.  
Yugi: Rate and review please. * Puppy dog eyes of DOOM

**Edit completed by Aqua girl 007 April 4, 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

Masuki: Welcome back lavish readers.. and stuff.

Misuri: I hope you enjoy!

Prologue:

Many years have passed since the pharaoh Atem and his Host Yugi were roaming the earth. Their friendship grew from one single battle and kept growing. Their friendship parted when the pharaoh left earth and into the Other world. They had defeated darkness and successfully finished the parting ritual, which allowed the pharaoh to move on. They kept in their hearts that the evil wouldn't return, and it didn't, until now. Lying deep within the earth, the Millennium Items were dug up from their hiding spot. Their guardian becoming frantic, he immediately tried to retrieve the stolen items but came to no avail. The items now lie in the latest Egyptian art and artifacts museum, which they will be discovered by someone they didn't intend to see again.

Chapter 1

Yugi Mouto, older now, has lived his life peacefully; never having to worry about being disintegrated, or blown to shreds. It seems so nice, seems so...boring. Yugi sat in his college class hoping to Ra that the lecture would end soon.

His hand instinctively went to his chest where the Millennium Puzzle should have been. He sighed. He missed having the puzzle and his one and only companion Yami to keep him company throughout the day.

His eyes began to stare off into space, clearly not paying attention to the lecture at hand, and daydreamed of his best friend. They were sitting in a flowered filled meadow with absolutely nothing to do but stare at the clouds. They were sitting back to back and leaning against each other.

"Why did you have to go?" Yugi pleaded.

"All things must come to an end Yugi, I had to leave. My time was spent," Yami's voice seemed to echo.

"It's not fair, you're my best friend, and I need you here."

"Be strong Yugi, be strong," Yami's image and his voice seemed to fade away into a now cloudy mist.

"No come back please; I need you!"

Yugi ran after his best friend in his vision, only to find the puzzle lying on the ground. Yugi picked up the puzzle and looked at his reflection in it. Yami's perfectly shaped face stared back at him.

He felt a tear fall off of his face. Yugi had come out of his daydream as quickly as he entered and caught the tear before it could hit his desk. The lecture was over but Yugi couldn't help but feel as if he had changed in some way. As he bent to grab his things, a familiar tinkle of a chain coming down his neck notified him he was wearing something he wasn't before. Something that made his heart skip and his hands tingle. He was wearing the Millennium puzzle again. Filled with joy and excitement he held the trinket in his hands, cradling it very carefully. But a nagging voice told him that Yami wasn't there, he had moved on and it was time he let him go. Yugi ignored the voice and immediately ran to his dorm. His roommate stared at him blankly as he entered the dorm huffing and puffing.

"Dude what's with the rush?" His roommate was a total stoner, well at least as far as he knew anyway.

"There's just some things that can't be explained at the drop of a hat Billy," Yugi said tiredly.

Yugi was tired of his roommate; as a matter of fact he loathed him. He was untidy as hell and smelled constantly of dope.

"Whoa, cool accessory man. Where'd you get it?"

"I'm not sure," Yugi answered truthfully.

He pulled the puzzle off and looked into his reflection. He hoped to see Yami his one true best friend, the one person who truly understood him; but all he saw was himself. Tears welling in his eyes, he acknowledged the truth. Yami really wasn't here he had moved on and it was selfish of him to disturb Yami's peace. The tears dried and Yugi stood up.

"Dude, what's up with you? Are you like obsessed with that thing? What's so special about it anyway?" Billy questioned.

Billy took the puzzle from Yugi and dangled it in front of his face. Yugi became frantic.

"Give it back Billy!" Yugi yelled.

"I don't see anything special about an old rickety trinket, it belongs in the trash," Billy said before he threw the puzzle towards the trash, only for it to light up and Yami to reappear.

Billy's eyes bulged out of his head. He must be really stoned this is some freaky shit.

Yami's eyes scoured the room, for them to land on the one face he was looking for, Yugi. Yami let a smile form on his lips. Yugi, tears welling up a third time, let out a shout of laughter.

"Yami, you're back!" Yugi hugged Yami in his arms, hoping this wasn't a dream.

Yami chuckled. "Yes, Yugi, I am back." Yami hugged him back.

"Whoa, man this is some freaky shit. I'm calling the guys to make sure I'm not stoned half to death." Billy reached for the phone. Yami glanced up and in one fluid motion tripped Billy away from the phone. Yugi's eyes were the ones bulging now.

"Wait wasn't the parting ritual final? How are you back here? Why are you back here? Are you going to need me again," More and more questions filled his mind but Yami silenced them all by the simple answer.

"Yugi, evil has returned and I'm the only one who can help delay it any more than it needs to. There is a girl who has the power to defeat it and she alone can truly destroy darkness forever,"

Yugi nodded. "Where she is? And what's her name?"

"Her name is Misuri, and her other self is Masuki my sworn protector. They both can unite their powers and truly save the Earth from eternal damnation. Yugi, we must hurry, by this very moment evil gets stronger and stronger."

Yugi nodded one last time. "Let's do this."

Yami turned to where they were facing each other. Yugi's eyes met his and he remembered the times they had together. How much fun they were, and how he might be able to feel those times another time. He put his hands out in front of him and Yugi did the same. He closed his eyes letting a little warmth from excitement and anxiety fill his heart while his emotion in his face. Only, he blushed, and then opened his eyes. He didn't know why he felt this way when he was around Yugi, but he knew he was ready to feel it again.

"In the name of the almighty Egyptian God Ra, I command that the bond between host and companion be done," Yami's powerful voice filled the room.

In an instant, a light emanated between their hands and Yami disappeared back into the puzzle where he would watch over Yugi in silence and secret.


	3. Chapter 3

Masuki: another update

Misuri: Sorry its short...

Yami: Enjoy!

Seto Kaiba sat in his room with his head in his hands. His eyes were bloodshot with bags underneath them. He obviously hadn't slept in days, neither had he eaten anything.

Seto reached into his pocket and grabbed the photo of the pharaoh. Yami's dark eyes stared back at him with his always mischievous grin. When Seto looked at the picture, he knew that he wasn't feeling well. He never cared much for the Pharaoh or his little buddy Yugi. He became angry, every fiber of him wanted to throw away the picture and rid himself of these feelings for the Pharaoh. That one piece of him t always happy to see his smiling face told him to keep the picture.

When he slowly put the picture back into his pocket, a sharp rapping filled the room.

"Seto, Seto open the door! I know you're in there! Come on, you've been in there for months! Can you try to get a little sunlight for once? Please for me," Mokuba's pleas grew more desperate. "Seto...please don't leave me like this!"

Kaiba stood up from his bed, and grabbed the eye drops before he put them in. He opened the door.

"Alright Mokuba, let's have some—" Kaiba's words were cut short when an earthquake shook the house.

"SETO!" Mokuba's scream sent Kaiba's ears ringing.

He quickly grabbed Mokuba and used his own body to protect his younger brother from the falling debris. A large rock fell from the side of the house and hit Kaiba straight on the head. All Kaiba heard was Mokuba's screams and then, silence.

Kaiba's life flashed before him from the first time he battled Yami, to the last time he saw his father. Only one thing kept coursing through his brain, his last statement. Yami, I love you, then, it was dark.

They say death is something none can truly describe, but then he can't describe it either, because he wasn't that lucky.

He woke up in the stretcher going into the hospital, and then it was dark again.

He woke up again when they were doing CPR and shocks to get his heart going, then one last time it was dark.

A high pitched beeping woke him up in the hospital bed. He stirred a little only to be bombarded by a little boy with dark hair.

"Seto?" The little boy called his name three times.

"Who...who are you?" Seto asked. "Do I know you?"

The little boys eyes welled up. "You don't remember me? I'm your little brother, Mokuba."

Seto just stared at him with confusion. Did he have a little brother? Who was Mokuba? Where was he? Why was he here? A tall man in a white coat came into the room with a clip board.

"Well it looks as if Mr. Kaiba has made his recovery with some minor setbacks," The tall man said and Seto assumed he was a doctor.

The little boy started crying. "MINOR SETBACKS! My own brother doesn't recognize me and you call that minor!"

Seto felt bad for him, maybe little boy had the wrong room and that's why he didn't recognize the little boy.

"Listen, maybe your brother is in a different room. I'm sorry, but I just don't recognize you," Seto said and tried to be as nice as he could, but his head started to hurt. He winced at the pain.

"Mr. Mokuba try the cafeteria for some food okay. Here use this." The nice doctor gave him a card. "Tell them that I said for you to use it and if they have a problem with it to page me. Okay?"

The little boy, Mokuba, nodded, gave the nice doctor a hug, thanked him and left.

The doctor looked at Seto. "Forgive me. I'm Dr. Risenhower; I'll be looking after you while you are here for the next few days."

Seto nodded. He looked out the large window, tall buildings surrounded it. If only he could remember why he needed something; what was so important that he needed it? Thinking hard made his head hurt even more. And then, he remembered a small memory. There was a tall man with spiky hair and purple eyes battling another smaller spiky hair blue eyed boy.

"Yugi, you must finish it the way it should be done. You have won," the taller man in the memory said.

"I can't," The smaller one in the memory said.

Seto emerged from his memory coughing. His heart monitor was going frantic and nurses were pouring in. He could feel blood coming out of his nose a bit.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Risenhower asked.

"Sir, his heart is going nuts!" the shorter nurse said.

Seto looked up at the nurse. She looked familiar. His heart started to slow down and his nose stopped bleeding. He could hear all of the nurses let out a sigh of relief.

"Heart rate normal," a nurse said. Seto watched the nurses pile out of the room. He kept an eye on the familiar nurse, as she walked out. Dr. Risenhower stepped in front of his field of vision. Seto tried to see around him but the nurse was gone.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Risenhower asked.

"Like a million bucks," Seto said, letting a little anger tint his voice.

"What was it that made you go frantic?"

Seto wanted to tell the doctor, but a voice told him not to.

He looked at the doctor. "I'm not sure what it was, how long do I have to stay in here?"

"Just another day or so, just so we can monitor your vital signs," Dr. Risenhower said.

Another day, Seto could live with that. He just needed to concentrate on healing. As the pause between them grew longer, Dr. Risenhower walked out with his clipboard. Seto closed his eyes, and began his journey to recovery.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yami: hey there. It's just me today hope you like.**

**...,.,.,.,.,.**

I opened my eyes and saw a bright light which could only be known as the sun. Squinting, I sat up slowly.

What the same hell just happened to me? Did a cat seriously turn into a woman?

I looked around me, the trees were gone. Wait; wasn't I in a forest or woods or whatever?

I let my vision settle and found that I was in the middle of an alley way.

I tried to remember exactly what happened. Okay; let's see a: cat lady, new world, um bullies...Wait new world? I opened my eyes again, this must be it!

I got up and brushed off the dirt on me and walked to the edge of the alley. It opened up to a street that was bustling with life. Cars drove by while people walked by me and didn't even notice me.

I walked down the street and followed a group of people. I tried to go mission impossible and blend in with my surroundings. Okay. The people ended up leaving me alone. I branched off before they thought I was stalking them.

Then, I realized something, those people; all of them actually, look very Japanese. I walked a little farther to what looked to be a cafe and looked inside. Those people looked Japanese too, everybody looked Japanese. Okay a different world huh, more like country. I mentally kicked myself for not learning any Japanese.

I sulked and kept walking, that's when someone who was defiantly in a rush ran by me. He bumped into me.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking over his shoulder.

I recognized that kid from somewhere, I just know it. So like any other creepy fan girl, I followed the strange but familiar kid to a rundown trailer. I did my best to keep my distance and followed him inside sort of... I'm not sure exactly how I did it.

"I know you're following me," He said, turning around. "However, you're not doing a very good job at it."

"Well," I stuttered. "It's just kinda...well.. I... recognize you from somewhere."

His black hair with purple tips sent me thinking could it be? No...Could it? Then he turned around...  
.,.,.,...,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Hehehehe cliffy review please sorry for the short short short chappie but I really havent had a whole lot of time.. review me ideas if you have any ! thanks

**Edit completed by Aqua girl 007 April 5 2013**


	5. Sorry its late

"Why are you following me?" the boy asked.

I smiled nervously, sweat dropping. Crap! Way to go Misuri! Here's your first restraining order.

"Well you see... um...I thought I recognized you from somewhere, and I must have been wrong; sorry."

I turned and ran away as fast as I could. There was no way that could have been who I thought it was! If it was, how is a TV show a completely different world? Why would that goddess, what's her name, send me here?! Questions needed answered, but as to who would answer them was beyond me.

I walked down an alley way that led to a small restaurant. Burger World? Was this some cheap layoff of McDonalds or something?

I reluctantly walked in as to gain shelter from the not so mysterious rain. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, scanning the small restaurant for a suitable seat. Several people in the restaurant were staring at me as I walked in. I only nodded at a couple of teenage girls who were giving me a death glare, and I sat down a ways from them. I looked outside from the window that I was up against; the rain was turning into a full blown storm. Great! Just what I needed.

I looked down at the menu which was already on the table when I sat down. I looked at the prices. Damn. Of all things...The means of payment was yen, something I didn't have.

When I tried to stand up, a hand pushed me back into my seat.

"What the-" I began.

A tall blonde stood in front of me with a green jacket, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Please, don't leave on my account," he said with a heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He shook his head and sat down across from me, grinning like he knew me.

"Well I must say, I most impressed with how well you've adapted to this new world," He said while his eyes turning a sparkling blue color.

"Kitehna," I gasped, "I really do like it so far; but where exactly am I?"

"This is a small town in Japan known as Domino City," Kitehna said in her disguised voice.

"Domino, I've heard that before, somewhere," I mumbled.

Kitehna stood up. "Do not fret child. The boy I'm disguised as will meet with u soon. He will take you to a place where you will have a good night's sleep."

"But Kitehna, I still have so many questions," I said, reaching for her arm.

She merely sat my hand down and smiled.

"All in good time my child, all in good time," she whispered, and then left the restaurant.

I sat there dumb founded at the fact that Kitehna would just show up the way she did to check on me, in a man's' form no less. I waited there for the boy who was supposed to help me; he came about fifteen minutes later. At first he didn't see me and walked straight to the bathrooms. I deadpanned; this day was just getting worse and worse by the minute. When the boy came out he finally saw me, his eyes glazed over, meaning most likely Kitehna was placing memories in his mind. When his chocolate eyes went back to normal and smiled at me.

"There you are Misuri, thank god I finally found you," he said, walking over to my table.

"Uh...?"

Was all I could say? Heck, I didn't know the boys name let alone act like I knew him!

"Come on; you can't seriously not remember me, it's me Jounochi," I said, and just gave him a blank stare.

"Hm, maybe this will jog your memory, you used to call me Joey all the time 'cause the name Jounochi was a mouthful," he said.

I am not going to lie, that did spark a small memory of me sitting on the couch at my sperm donor of a dad's house watching a TV show and saying Joey was the strongest.

"Joey," I whispered.

He smiled, "In the flesh."

"How...what are you doing here?"

"I live not too far from here, and so does my best pal Yugi. He and his grandpa run a game shop down the street."

"That's nice," I said.

Joey looked down and saw my wet clothes and how I was slightly shivering. Joey's eyes glinted mischievously. "Hey maybe, I should take you over there. I'll bet Yugi would love to meet ya."

"Ok, " I said innocently.

Joey smiled and led me out of the restaurant to the so called game shop with this Yugi boy.

.,.,.,.,..,.,

Hey guys sorry. It took so long, but I really haven't had a whole lot of inspiration to write. I know Yugi's supposed to be at a dorm but just for the heck of it, I'll make it summer break or something, don't worry It'll all come together, anyway review please, I seen I have a couple new favorites and followers but I really need some reviews too, if you don't, then I can't tell if I'm doing good or not.

**Bakura: Oh by the way Misuri doesn't own Yugioh, if she did, all of the characters would have gotten to stay and live out their lives as humans with the hikar'is.**

_**Pretty much anyway i hope you like... omg im in bold AND italicized...**_

_**Masuki: **_**Oh boy, my poor poor hikari, review please**

_**Edit completed by Aqua girl 007 April 4 2013**_


	6. Chapter 6

Misuri: Welcome back lavish readers! Bakura can you do the honours?

Yami Bakura: Why should I even say a disclaimer? Isn't that obvious that you don't own this already?

Aqua girl 007: Stop being a dick and just say it.

Yami Bakura: Alright fine! Misuri doesn't own Yugioh or characters from this anime. She just owns her OC and the plot of this particular story.

Misuri: See, was that hard?

(Bakura glares at Misuri. She shifts her gaze towards Aqua.)

Misuri: What's his problem?

Aqua girl 007: He probably just pissed because he didn't kiss Ryou last night.

(Bakura glares fire at Aqua.)

Misuri: Alright, here's the next chapter which I edited; I hope you enjoy!

Yugi's PoV:

Yugi sat there on his empty bed and looked at the puzzle. He was glad to have the spirit with once again, but was hit with guilt as he realized that Yami was jerked from his peace. Whatever caused this to happen certainly was bad enough to cause the pharaoh to remove himself from the afterlife.

Sighing, Yugi put the chain back around his neck. He went to his suitcase and unpacked a couple of his things.

He had returned to the game shop to hopefully find this girl. But what was she? What was her purpose? What was so important about her anyway? Yugi rubbed his head; all of those questions were giving him a headache. He just didn't understand it at all.

Yugi heard the game shops door bell ding as someone walked in.

"Hey there gramps, is Yugi here?" Joey's Brooklyn accent was so easy to recognize.

"I'm up here!" he called down.

"Oh Yug', hurry up and get down here! There's someone you need to meet!" Joey called back.

Yugi sighed, more people, well; at least it served as a distraction. He walked out of his room and was about to hit the stairs when Yami's voice pierced his mind.

_Yugi, I sense her, _The pharaoh materialized beside him._She's down there be careful._

Yugi nodded and went down the stairs cautiously. When he saw the girl, he nearly had a hissy fit.

_Really Yami, this girl is supposed to save us?_ Yugi let a little bit of annoyance slip through his bond with the pharaoh. Hearing no response, he went down the stairs to greet his old friend.

"Hey there Yug'," Joey said before he grabbed him into a noogie hold. "Meet my friend Misuri."

"H...Hi." The girl shuffled her feet a little clearly nervous. Yugi couldn't help but give her an icy glare. This was the girl who followed him to his old hideout.

"Hi," he said coldly.

Misuri realized why he was so cold and ducked her head. Joey let Yugi go and gave him a blank stare.

"Dude you ok?" Joey asked. "You've never been this cold before."

"I'm fine Joey, it's just me and Misuri have met before," he said, straightening his shirt. A flash of surprise went across Joey's face as he heard what Yugi had said.

"Wait. Where, when," Joey stammered.

"Today, my old hideout when I was a kid, she followed me inside." Yugi folded his arms. Yes, this is exactly what he wanted; to be strong and wise like the pharaoh.

Yugi's grandpa walked over. "Do any of you guys want any tea?"

"No thanks Gramps, I have a lot of questions for Yug'," Joey said. Misuri silently shook her head no, and Yugi completely ignored him. Grandpa walked away behind the game shop counter to read his newspaper.

"Let's take this upstairs," Yugi said and led his friend and his apparent stalker to his room. Yugi closed the door and gave Misuri a hell of a stare down.

"Alright, can you tell me what's goin' on here? Because I'm so confused," Joey sat on Yugi's bed and waited for somebody to answer his question.

"I didn't mean to follow you, I thought I recognized you from somewhere," Misuri said quietly.

"So, do you just follow people you know, or do you at least say hi first? Your story has a lot of holes," Yugi said monotone.

Joey threw himself on the bed. "Listen, let's just apologize and move on from it jeesh, it's not a big deal."

"I'm sorry," Misuri said, Yugi nodded and turned to Joey.

"So, how did you two meet anyway?" He asked.

"Me and Misuri here knew each other when we were kids," Joey said matter of factly.

"Oh," Yugi said, turning on his computer.

"So how's college for the big man?" Joey asked. "I heard you were majoring in economics."

,.,...,..

Misuri: Mwahahahaha cliffs, gotta love them.

Aqua: Are you kidding me! It was just getting good! Why must you tease me so!

Misuri: laughs evilly.

Yugi: Please review, puppy dog eyes of doom!


	7. She's Allowed to stay& Mary Sue alert

" Yeah, it's going ok," Yugi said, " I really don't understand a lot of it but I'm trying."

"If ya don't understand, then why are you doing it?" Joey asked.

"I want to be able to help my grandpa run the shop," Yugi replied, keying in a bunch things on his laptop.

Misuri had slinked out of the room and stood outside the door. Yugi didn't mind, the farther away she was from him the better. Yugi continued to type on his computer, when he heard Joey mumble something almost inaudible.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I said, 'I guess its a bad time to ask if she could stay here.'" Joey said louder.

"What?!" Yugi wigged out. "You want me to harbor this Looney Tunes Chick! No — my grandfather will not have it!"

**Downstairs with Grandpa**

"Of course she can stay," Grandpa said with a smile. Shocked, Yugi looked at his grandpa with an open mouth. "But of course, she will have to pick up her end of the bargain and help with the store."

"Thanks Gramps," Joey said.

"I look at it this way Yugi," Grandpa said after Yugi shot him a glare. " This gives you an opportunity to see what this girl is really about, and it helps me with running this store."

Groaning, Yugi slinked off to his room. Why him?

'_Why you what?' _The spirit appeared beside him.

_Oh now you want to chime in? _Yugi said.

'_I thought it was best if I stayed away from her, but suddenly I feel like I need to speak with her.'_

_So speak with her, I'm not doing it for you,_ Yugi said stubbornly_._

The spirit merely nodded. A flash of light Yami took over. Looking over to the window in his room, Yami spotted Misuri was outside sitting on the bench beside the Game shop. Yami made his way down to her, ignoring Joeys remarks to him as he passed. When he made it outside, he saw Misuri outside with a cigarette in hand.

"Aren't you a little young to smoke?" The pharoah asked. Misuri merely ignored him, she didn't even look to see whom was talking to her.

Yami groaned. This is getting him nowhere. Maybe he should try a different approach.

"Let me introduce myself, My name is-"

"Yami Moutu, I know who you are," Misuri said. She stood up to eye level with him, dropping her cigarette on the ground and crushing it under her foot. "I know you have a lot of questions so I'll start by answering the easiest. My name is Misuri Hitchako, I was sent here by a goddess, for what I honestly couldn't tell you. I'm literally from a different dimension, so ya those are the easy questions so feel free to say what you need to say now."

Yami smirked. "Well Misuri Hitchako, it is an honor to meet you. You were sent here to alter the future, from what my sources tell me."

"Well, isn't this a bit cliché? Misuri Hitchako - the Mary Sue of Yugioh, great," Misuri said with annoyance. She saw Yami's confused look and merely waved a hand. "I'm not here to alter the future, I can tell you that right now. My life in the other dimension was horrid, I highly doubt there is any other motive than that. Your sources must be some_ Looney Toons_ dudes, because I'm not changing anyone's future like a another stupid Mary Sue would."

"My source are the gods who rule this world," Yami stated.

"Well they have sent the wrong girl then, to put it bluntly I'm not really interested. Sorry but challenge denied," Misuri said, starting to walk back towards the game shop.

Yami grabbed her arm.

"You are the key to saving this dimension, the reason I was sent back from the afterlife? You can not deny this duty that has been given to you," Yami said and let go of her.

"I just did," Misuri said, walking inside.

Yami sighed. Maybe she is right and not the chosen one. However, if she wasn't, why would she be here at this particular time? Things were getting difficult and fast. Maybe not by choice, but by a girls stubbornness instead.

* * *

Misuri walked back inside of the Kame Game shop. The words the Goddess spoke to her before kept on running in her mind. She knew what the deity said before was Mary Sue shit, and wasn't about to fall for it. She read a lot of Fan stuff over the years, and this was one of the most cliché things she have ever experienced. She was hoping this was dream when the Fantastic Goddess's voice rang through her head.

_Misuri!_

"Yes," Misuri said aloud.

_Why do you run?_

"I'm not running," Misuri said, again aloud.

_I sent you here so that you may find your purpose within a different dimension, is that not enough for you?_

"My purpose here is cliché, do you know what a Mary Sue is?" Misuri asked the Goddess.

_A true Mary sue would have taken the duty, instead of being a coward._

Ouch, okay that stung, " But-"

_Take the duty my child, maybe then you shall see the importance of this so called Mary Sue._

And with that, the Goddess's voice disappeared; well, that's settled. Misuri will have to do this or be forever in her own guilt. She turned around to see Yami looking at her with his crimson eyes that sparkled. She shook her head to get the true effect of a Mary Sue out of her mind. She was going to be different, and she was willing to go through hell to prove it.

* * *

**Ha! cliffy! tell me what you all think! Btw A special shout out to my fav Beta Aqua 007! Love you girl your awesome!**

**Yugi: And please review it kills Misuri to see her hard work not read or even acknowledged.. sad face.**


	8. Masuki locket and demons?

Me: Hi guys!  
Fans: Grab pitch forks and torches  
Me: Uh, guys...AHHH  
Masuki: Well, while she's running from the angry mob..Misuri doesnt own YGO but she does own her characters such as the goddess in the first chapter me, and her character.. so if any one steals... your dead..  
Yugi: Enjoy guys!

* * *

Misuri POV

Yami continued to give me that crooked grin, like he knew my goddess spoke to me. I just shrugged it off like it was nothing and went to the spare room; it wasn't going to be easy being this new appocoliptic heroine. I closed the door and flopped on the bed;how am I suppossed to save this dimension from possible destruction? Questions continued to pile in my head, but no answers came with them; I guess my goddess wants me to figure this out on my own. I looked at the clock, 7:15 pm, great just in time for some sleep. I was just about to doze off when Yugi's grandpa shouted up the stairs, " Time to close shop!" I groaned, work wasn't my favorite thing but it sure as hell ended up in the bargain.

**Small time skip and Yugi's/ Yami's POV**

The girl helped out as much as she could but, to be honest, she didn't know a thing about duel monsters. Everytime grandpa handed her a box she looked at him like he was an idiot; eventually she understood where some of the things went but she was still clueless on the game itself. She kept explaining on how she wasn't used to this kind of stuff being cool around the area, and how her parents never taught her anything about the ancient game of duel monsters. Thats when grandpa began his lecture on how old the game really was, and blah blah blah. I took this as an oppurtunity to scram. I beat feet outa the place before grandpa can say anything and headed to a nearby bench a good distance away.

_She doesn't seem like she wants to be anywhere near you, just like you don't want to be near her. _The pharaohs voice echoes through my head; in an instant he's sitting beside me on the bench.

" Yea, well, that girl doesn't seem right to me," I crossed my arms and pouted like a child.

_Aibou, whats the matter? _The pharoahs voice strained with worry.

" I'm fine," I said in a I'm-not-ok-and-ask-me-whats-wrong manner.

He bought it, _Aibou tell me whats wrong._

I threw my hands up in the air, scaring away the birds that had tried to nest in my hair, " She's creepy, she's not from here and am I the only one who is getting bad vibes about her?" I counted the things off on my fingers, " Not to mention she is stubborn as hell," I added.

_Yugi, give it time. She's strange to all of us, _ The pharaohs gentle and wise voice just made me angrier.

" Oh, so now you defend her," I tsked, " Fine, be friends with her I dont care," The hate in me continued to grow, I felt angrier by the second.

_Aibou, calm down, _He said trying to settle me down. I couldn't though, I was mad as hell and wanted to tear the bitches face off for stealing my brother/ friend.

" I don't need to listen to you," I said getting up, " Especially when its an old geezer," Ouch, did i really just say that? What was going on with me, its not like me to say these types of things.

_Aibou, _The pharaoh was hurt, I had never treated him like this before, which was why he got very concerned very fast. _Aibou-_ He began.

" Shut up, your annoying the hell outa me," I spat. I did a mental gasp, no this wasn't me, this wasn't my anger. " I wish you would've stayed dead pharaoh, your nothing to me," I began to walk away. The spirit seized my arm and pushed me to a nearby tree.

_Leave his body, _The pharaoh commanded, but all it earned was a evil grin.

" Why should I, his anger is fun to feed off of," My voice had changed to a raspy low toned snarl.

_I said leave his body filth, _I couldn't understand why I was able to watch this go down, then I realized, I must be inside the puzzle locked in my soul room. I looked around, yup i was defintely in my soul room, and everything in front of me was a like watching a movie.

I heard rustling in the bushes behind us, but I didn't have control over my body to turn around to see who it was. Sure enough, little miss Misuri popped out from the brush as if to save the day. My negative energy towards her fed the demon more power, thats when I figured out how he got ahold of me. He must have got wind of all of my anger and grabbed me at my weakest second. I tried to calm down the best I could but to no avail, the hatred towards Misuri only grew and the point of being angry ceased to exist.

"Oh boy, my first Mary Sue act," She sighed, " Well better do it," She reached below the hem of her shirt where the nape of her neck was and pulled out a locket. She stared at it a while then took in a deep breath, " Millenium locket bestowed upon me by my goddess, , give me the power to destroy this evil," There was a flash of blue light and Misuri was changed, her hair was black with a crimson red in it. Her eyes went from two toned to all blue; she looked dead into my possessed eyes and said these words I'll never forget.

" Light triumphs over darkness, so shall happiness conquer anger. Your paracitism will last no longer," She put her hand on my forehead, " Begone demon, back to shadowrealm from whence you came," My eyes saw a flash of bright white light, and I was myself again. I looked around at the scene in front of me, Misuri was still superhero-fied and Yami was trying to assist me. I stood up, because I apparently had fallen down, and looked at the new Misuri.

" This, this can't be," I stuttered. Yami looked over at her and nodded his head as if greeting an old friend.

_Masuki, it's been too long. _Yami said to the new Misuri, I mean, Masuki.

" Pharaoh, I have to admit, this wasn't the reunion I was hoping to have though," Masuki said.

" Whoa whoa whoa, somebody explain to me whats going on again?" I waved my hands in front of me stopping their conversation short.

_I told you before about the two girls who would help us, this is Masuki. Head of my imperial guard, and long lost friend, _Yami looked back at Masuki, _ We will need to catch up sometime._

" Yes, but not now, my pharaoh war is approaching. The enemy has sent demons flying about this place disguised as humans and duel monsters alike," She stepped towards me, " You've witnessed what they feed on, anger, jeoulousy, hate, rage and depressive sadness," She put her hand on my shoulder, " You were lucky we got here in time, you would have been consumed by the evil and your soul wouldn't be but a shell for a demon,"

By now my mouth dropped, " Okay, so we fight them..how?"

" We use the power of happiness, and light," Masuki bent down in front of me. I was only 5'2'', so it didn't offened me when she bent down, she was almost 5'9'', " Your light was easily consumed because you did not fight, remember that, for it will not happen again. I must leave now my pharaoh, stay close to your light," With that she was gone and Misuri was back.

Misuri looked around confused and stood up, " Is everything alright? Did my locket work?" She asked me, she couldn't see Yami.

" Yea everythings fine, where did you get that locket anyway?" I asked.

" Actually, I found it on the way here," She said holding its long chain. The chain was long enough so that the locket hung in the middle of her chest, " I assumed it was a gift from my goddess, so I picked it up. Thats when I heard your voice turn into something that actually scared me," She shivered.

" I'm fine now, I promise," I assured her, " Come on lets go back to the shop and gets some rest," I thought for a second, " If you want we can actually pop in a movie and hang out a bit too,"

Misuri looked at me slightly surprised then it changed to a smile, " Sure, what would you like to watch?"

I told her the type of movie and looked behind her breifly; I saw the two spirits holding hands, not as if like lovers, but as if like old friends. They were talking inaudibly, I looked back at Misuri with a smile on my face, maybe things were going to work out for the better, at least, I hope they will.

* * *

**Me: With bruises and a swollen cheek; Hi guysh.  
Masuki: Pushes Misuri out of the way; Please review and tell us what you think..'this is cool' is not a good review, no matter how you stroke it. So please do me a favor and review with what you liked, what you think we should change and anything else your pretty minds can come up with.  
Yugi: Again please review, she almost gave up on this story..if it wasn't for Masuki we would have all dropped of the face of the earth!  
Masuki: Thanks Yugi, anyway hope you guys liked it!  
Me: Is KO...**

* * *

**And now an excerpt from my wild-ass dreams:**

_Ok so last night on 6/26/13 I had a dream that we were going through an ice age. I was some kind of mammoth with Manny and Sid from Ice age, Diego went rouge and tried to kill us, then the dream switched to where I was some kind of mermaid thing. I had pale scales and I was performing for humans, then it switched to where I was still a mermaid but all the way up north. There was a Northern mermaid clan and they were migrating south. I noticed how they for got all of their pets and went to free them, but i noticed that their pets were pirahnas and i accidently let them out. The glass that kept them contained cracked down the middle and the pirahna's beat their way out of it. I ended up swimming away from the pirahnas and ending up off the coast of florida and there was this hot life guard. I waved him down, ( the pirahnas were dead from the climate change) and he came out with his surf board like he was going to save me. I ended up on his board and we went back to shore. We got married and he became a merman and all our kids were fish._

**And then I woke up to reality.**


End file.
